Protecting Temperance
by tjs11394
Summary: A stalker from Booth's past is back and he needs to do whatever it takes to protect his partner and unborn daughter. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I need to make it clear that in this story Pam Nunan was never killed by Brennan she was shot in the leg and put in jail. This story progresses when Brennan is like 6 months pregnant. There also a couple; which is how I believe the season 6 finale ended. Anyways enjoy and review!**

"Bren, you have been on your feet all day. Lay low and take a break." Angela tried to explain to her pregnant best friend.

"Angela, this is a rare set of remains sent to me from Egypt. I need to know who this is. It maybe a relative to King Tut, and the museums in Cairo doesn't believe in delays. I don't either. Which means I have to work, harder than usual."

She couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "Sweetie, your six months pregnant; that little girl of yours is probably begging you to take a rest. Come take a lunch break with me."

"Ange, it's irrational to think the baby can process thoughts. It's highly impossible any of what you said is true. But I must admit I am very hungry. I suppose you don't mind if I call Booth and ask him to meet us there. I think he would like that."

"Well, you two lovebirds just can't stop seeing enough of each other. It's great! Should we get going?"

Brennan nodded with a slight chuckle.

After ordering two salads and discussing the adorable Michael Hodgins who was being watched by his nanny today, Angela brought on a more personal topic. " Sweetie, I need to know." She whispered and leaned forward. "How's the sex? Is it as hot as I can imagine?"

"Ange, Booth is going to be here any minute. If he hears you…But yes it is quite satisfying. Probably the best sexual intercourse I've ever experienced in my life. She grinned sheepishly.

"Speaking of G-Man," Angela smiled as Booth came in to the diner and settled down next to Brennan.

"Sorry I am so late. Lots of paperwork from that last case. And I thought I could overhear my name Angela." Booth asked while ordering a coffee.

"Don't worry Bren, your secret's safe with me." Angela giggled.

"What secret? What did I miss? Or is this your girly gossip that goes on?" Booth questioned.

"Nothing to worry about Booth." Brennan glanced up at her boyfriend while taking a sip of tea.

"So how's the little one doing today." Booth asked affectionately rubbing Brennan's bump.

"She's been kicking all day. It actually seems to get worse as the day progresses." She explained.

"Well that means she's doing good, Bones. She's a happy little baby." Booth said when his cell phone rang.

"You two are a freaking love story. It's so hot." Angela laughed. Brennan couldn't help but blush.

"Hold on I got to take this it's Cullen. Can't ignore the big boss!" Booth got up and took his call to the back of the diner. He didn't think it was worth disrupting Angela and Bones conversation. It wasn't going to be too much longer until Brennan would be more dedicated to her daughter then her best friend.

"Hello Sir." Booth answered the call very professionally.

"Booth I have some information for you and you're not going to like it." Cullen continued, "Remember Pam Nunan, the stalker of yours."

"Of course, she tried to kill Bones, shot and injured me, and Bones shot her in the leg. She's been in jail for 4 years, and up for parole in 10 years. That chapter of my life will always be stuck with me, sir. Why what's going on?"

"Well, to be frank, she was released on good behavior and is lurking the streets of D.C as we speak."

"What?" Booth yelled. "Cullen, how could this happen. She shot a federal agent and attempted to shoot my partner."

"Booth, I think she may have moved on. She may not be obsessed with you anymore. But I want to warn you to look out just in case. I know Dr. Brennan is pregnant and you are together. That might anger her. Just please keep a watchful eye."

" Sir, I am very happy with my life. I have a wonderful partner and girlfriend and a daughter on the way I don't need this nonsense. Is there any way we can track her?"

" I am afraid not. Just please don't do anything stupid." With that Cullen hung up and Booth returned to the table to deliver the bad news.

"M'am your frappachino is ready." The cashier at Starbucks told a dazed tired looking woman.

"Thank you."

The woman made her way out to her car and pulled out a picture from her glove box.

She gently touched it and smiled. "Soon Seeley we will be together just me and you. Forever and ever."

She placed the picture from the newspaper of Agent Booth back in her glove box and knew it was time to clean the dust off her camera. She had to find out where he was. So she could finally be with him. "I am coming darling." She took a sip of the frappachino and set ready for her adventure.

**Would you like me to continue? Let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you for the amazing reviews.. well here's chapter 2**

"What do you mean Pam's out?" Cam shouted.

"This is insane, how could the justice system be so corrupt." Angela pitched in.

"I agree this is completely crazy." Sweets explained.

The group was having a meeting in Brennan's office and the news did not settle very lightly for the team. Brennan was just sitting in her chair silent not saying a word just staring at the chaos irrupting in her team.

"I swear we will find the bitch." Booth yelled. "Just please stop yelling. And justice is not corrupt. It's just.. just not." Booth mumbled off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look man, I know you don't like to admit it because your part of the federal government. But this is crazy. They can't let her out. She's not going to give up. She'll find you." Hodgins stated.

"You know Hodgins is right Booth. She's not going to stop." Sweets pointed out.

"Sweets, shut your mouth. I don't need to hear your shrinky opinions at this moment." Booth spat.

"I would like to hear his reasoning Booth." Brennan quietly stated.

Booth looked at her and nodded. He knew she was beyond worried. She used to be able to handle these situations. Sure if she was put in danger he would still be protective but she was a black belt and could handle things to a certain degree. But she was six months pregnant. It wasn't as easy now. She was scared. She needed to hear the facts. That's what she was about. Facts.

"Okay look, Agent Booth's stalker Pam Nunan tried to kill Dr. Brennan because she sensed the care for each other. She is crazy and at that time probably drew conclusions you two we're a couple. But now you are. And if she sees Dr. Brennan she'll know she's expecting. And she'll suspect its Booth's. Which is true. That's just going to anger her more." Sweets finished glancing at Brennan. She nodded

"Well, then how do you know she's still obsessed with me?" Booth asked.

"She was sent to a all women's prison. I doubt she had any interaction with men. She was obsessed with Tommy for over 5 years. That's a pretty big amount of time. She is someone who holds affections for a long time."

"Freaking creepy affections." Angela added.

"Well, my bet is she still is in love with you Booth. I hate to say it but it could be even worse. She maybe having fantasies and really, really, deeply wants you to be with her. She is going to probably go the ultra extreme." Sweets finished looking upset. His facts weren't good ones.

"So we need to catch this psycho before she does any harm." Cam said. Well technically you catch her Booth. We will try to help as best we can. That's for sure."

The group started exiting the office to get back to work. All that remained were a shocked Brennan, Booth, and a frantic Angela.

"Booth can I talk to you for a second?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Booth led her outside the room.

"Booth, I ask you this as a friend and as Brennan's best friend. Please watch her. Don't let her out of your sight. This nutcase is going to target her. I know you don't want anything happening to her or your daughter. So please just please…" Angela's eyes started watering.

"Ange, nothing will happen. You got me? She's my life now. There my life now. Go back to work. Bones and I will go to the FBI building see if there's any way I can track her down. See if there's anything I can do." Booth calmly said.

The artist thanked him with a hug and proceeded back to her work.

Booth was left in the room with a stunned Brennan.

"Bones, nothing's going to happen. I am not letting it." Booth softly spoke.

"I know, I trust you, but I don't think you're going to let me out of your sight now." Brennan said. "That's not always a bad thing." She slightly smiled gazing into his eyes.

Booth smiled back. " I love you, Bones."

"I love you too." Brennan gave him a quick kiss. "What now? Where are we going to go from here? We have to do something." Brennan said.

"We are going to start off by going to the FBI. I'll see if someone can track her. I just don't trust her. Angela was right this government can be corrupt. I don't understand why I joined it sometimes. But we are going to find a way to get her behind bars again. This time for good.

**I know this chapter wasn't as good, but the next one will be pretty interesting! Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Here's a longer chapter. You guys totally deserve it 3 this one is a little more interesting!**

"Look, Seeley there's nothing you can do. There is an officer checking up on her every day to make sure she's doing okay and not causing any harm." Hacker told a rather upset Booth and Brennan.

"I would advise you to let a female officer do that job." Brennan said. "We don't want anyone else getting hurt or getting into danger."

"Look, Hacker" Booth started. "I need to make sure this woman isn't going to put Bones into danger. I need to check up on her. Or see what she is doing. She's nuts. Something is going to happen. I have a feeling." Booth went on.

"Booth, please don't say that." Brennan said coolly.

"Sorry, Bones I don't mean to upset you."

"No, I am not personally worried that I am going to be put in harm's way." She lied. "But I am really worried for you. Please don't go to Pam's house. Please." Brennan begged. Her puppy dog eyes looking at Booth with tears welling up in them.

"Okay, okay, I won't." Booth promised giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Who's the officer going to check on Pam?" Booth questioned Hacker.

"Agent Genny Shaw."

"Shaw was the agent who assisted you with Brodsky, right Booth? Brennan questioned.

"Yeah, she is. I know she'll be sure to report back to me and let me know the situation. She is a little clumsy but I know after Brodsky she has learned a lot more." He explained.

"Well, if that's all. I have a meeting to go to," said Hacker. He led them out of his office and they headed home. Booth and Brennan recently bought a nice house in Bethesda Maryland. It was in a nice area and had everything they needed. It was a four bedroom colonial and was perfect for the couple, Parker, and when the new addition came it would be perfect for her too. It was Booth's dream home, and Brennan was thrilled to see him so excited about making plans to what to do with it. He loved thinking of all the projects he could do and he was actually excited to help Brennan paint the baby's room and get it all ready for their daughter.

"I think we can rely on Shaw, Booth." I am sure she'll update you with all new information regarding Pam." Brennan said slightly smiling. She was trying to be happy even though she was beyond scared. For one she was beyond scared.

Pam Nunan was back at her apartment and she was looking through a collection of old photos she had stocked up of Seeley. She noticed a lot of them had his partner Dr. Brennan in them. She hoped she was not in his life now. She grabbed her camera on the table smiling so sweet it was bitter. It was time. First stop would be his favorite restaurant The Royal Diner. He was always there. Next stop his home, and lastly maybe she could finally convince him to be with her. She had everything any woman could ever offer a man. A nice home, a warm place to come home after a hard days at work, she knew this plan would have to work.

Later in the day Pam started making her famous chocolate chip cookies and was getting ready to put her batter in the oven when she heard the doorbell ring.

First visitor since she had been back from the prison. Maybe it was a package from her parents. They hadn't talked to her since she was in prison. They probably didn't like her anymore but maybe they'd at least send a package.

Opening the door revealed a innocent looking face. A woman in a trench coat with her hair pulled in a messy ponytail. She pulled out a badge revealing her credentials.

" FBI. M'am. I am Agent Shaw, may I please come in."

"What is this about?" Pam asked.

" It's just a follow up I am going to have to do with you every day for a couple months until we know your putting nobody at risk. I am sure they explained it to you before you were released." Shaw said.

"Oh yes, they did. Please come in." Pam sweetly said.

Shaw noticed her apartment was pretty clean, nothing out of the ordinary. She did see a camera on her coffee table. She knew the camera was what Pam used to stalk Booth.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your camera?" Shaw asked.

"Why of course not, silly." Would you like some cookies? I am just about to put them in the oven."  
>"No, I am leaving shortly. Thank you for the offer though." Shaw realized the memory card was empty in Pam's camera. That was probably a good thing.<p>

"Agent Shaw, you don't happen to work with Agent Booth, do you?" Pam calmly asked.

Shaw's muscles tightened. This woman was still obsessed with him.

"I should get going. See you tomorrow Ms. Nunan." Shaw said.

"Oh, you do? You do work with him. Please tell him I say hi. He is really such a gentleman. You aren't dating him are you?" Pam asked with a speck of worry in her voice.

"No, I am not. I'll let myself out."

"What about Dr. Brennan?" Pam asked sweetly.

"Goodbye, Ms. Nunan." Shaw shivered and made her way back to the FBI building. Booth was not going to like this.

Pam made up her mind. She would have to find this out herself. After Shaw left she grabbed her camera and made her way to the Royal Diner.

"I'll have the Greek salad with no cheese," Brennan said. "And give me the double cheeseburger with fries." Booth told the waitress.

"Booth, you really should eat more healthy. You know how fatty the diner's burgers and fries are." Brennan said.

"Yes, dear." Booth said matter of factly and chuckled.

"Did Shaw call yet?" Brennan asked changing the subject.

"No, but she should soon. Let's get our mind off Fat Pam, okay Bones?"

"I am trying Booth but honestly, if anything ever happened to the baby, I would never forgive myself." Brennan stared down at her bump tears welling up.

"Hey, hey, nothing is going to happen. You got that Bones. I am not letting anything happen to you or our little girl. I promise. You're going to be safe. I am not letting you out of my sight unless you're in the Jeffersonian." Booth promised.

"I know, it's just she won't give up Booth. It's scary."

"Well, you're safe with me baby." Booth smiled.

"Don't call me baby, I like Bones better I think." She said.

"It's a deal, baby." Booth goofed.

After the meal the couple went outside to walk back to the Suburban. There hadn't been a case in a week so they decided to take it easy and go home. The Flyers were playing tonight. And Booth could not miss it for a thing.

Little did the couple know a white Volvo was parked outside the diner watching intently taking snapshots at the couple

"That filthy, bitch." Pam angrily said. She noticed they were holding hands and what was worse Dr. Brennan seemed to be pregnant. This was not a good sign.

"Seeley, I can love you so much more than her, and provide you with so much more." Pam softly said to herself.

And this was the day Pam Nunan knew there was going to be an absolute end for Dr. Brennan. She would make sure of it. And he would be forever hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Crow.. I haven't updated in ages. I am so sorry life has gotten INSANE. So here it is more of this story ;) **

"Booth if you really would like a pulled pork sandwich for dinner, I guess I can make it. You do realize how unhealthy it is. Don't you?" Brennan asked. The couple was at home. Brennan was in one of Booth's baggy FBI tees and sweats. It was a casual night. They had been going out to dinner a lot lately. Brennan thought it might be good to cook at home for one night.

"Oh crap, this game is getting out of control. Really three fights in one period. This is insane."

Brennan rolled her eyes. Men and their sports she thought. "Booth my dad is coming for dinner tomorrow night. I need to tell you ahead of time. He might be bringing Russ, Amy, and the girls. So no hockey tomorrow night, we're having a nice family dinner.

"Oh come on, this is Parker's weekend and he can't live a night without hockey."

"I think it's his father that can't live a night without hockey."

Booth laughed and came over to the kitchen. He gave his girlfriend a passionate kiss and rubbed her belly. "Bones tell you what. Why don't you sit down put your feet up, and watch some TV. I'll make both of our dinners. I was kind of a jerk making a pregnant woman make my dinner."  
>"Booth, I understand. Your under a lot of stress right now with Pam. I can't imagine what it is like trying to protect your compatible other and unborn child. I think that is what the word… its hot is."<p>

"Whoa, Bones! Did you just say hot? That's new. I kind of like it." He grinned sheepishly pecking her cheek.

Brennan was getting caught in the moment when she remembered something very important. "Booth, I totally forgot I need to get the mail really quick."

"Bones, it's just the mail! It can wait till tomorrow when it's light out and actually safer. I would go out with you. You do realize that."

"Booth, I know you're trying to protect me. However it's unneeded to come to the mailbox with me to grab the mail. That, I am able to handle."

"No way, not taking that chance, Bones I'll come with your right now if it makes you happy."

"Booth you can't see this. It's a surprise."

"You're not going out there alone. Not going to happen." He explained further.

"Fine, then. I won't." Brennan looked a bit hurt, but Booth knew he was doing what was best for her.

"Let's sit down and watch some hockey. How about it! Booth smiled.

"Sounds good I suppose. Wait let me get you some wine. It's something special Angela got me last year. I am obviously not able to have it at my state so I figured you could have it.

Booth agreed and Brennan poured him a glass. It wasn't just wine though. This was special. Angela gave it to her when she found out Brennan and Booth had gotten together. As Angela had said it was to make Booth fall asleep faster. That way Brennan could be more creative, as Angela had put it. Brennan knew it must let her be very vulgar.

"Tell me what you think. Angela said it's pretty new to the market."

"Well, I guess I'll test it out." Taking a sip all he could say was, "Wow, really good," and in a matter of minutes he was out like a light.

"Wow," Brennan mouthed.

From what Angela told her, he would only be asleep for 20-30 minutes. So she knew she had to hurry. She needed to prove to Booth she could handle this. She also was dying to show him the present.

Brennan made her way out to the mailbox. Opening up the box she thought nothing of the horrors that might behold her that night.

Exactly twenty five minutes later Booth woke up suddenly not sure of what just happened. He looked around frantically noticing the game was over and that Brennan was not next to him. He knew something was wrong. Running to the kitchen he saw an opened wine bottle. The bottle of wine she poured. He knew something funky was up with the wine. Booth figured he must have been out cold for a good twenty minutes.

"Bones," he called. No answer. "Bones," he yelled."

He remembered she wanted to give him something. The mail he thought. She went to the mailbox. Running outside he almost tripped on the gravel traveling to the box.

The box was wide open. On the ground covered in dirt was an item in plastic wrappings.

Cleaning off the dirt, Booth saw it was a black tee shirt that read, "Number 1 Dad"

**I know where I am going with this story now. I am hoping you're going to love it as much as I do! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, first of all I need to apologize. I know I basically never update but everything is crazy lately. I'm super busy with school & I'm so stressed. Thankfully chapter 5 is going up now. And hopefully chapter 6 will be up Friday. I am trying to have 10-12 chapters. So enjoy this one! **

It was a late night at the Jeffersonian. Since Brennan and Booth had taken the night off and there was no major cases going on, the gang decided to have a game night in Angela's office. Michael was resting comfortably in his pack & play in Angela's office while the rowdy game of Pictionary was taking place. Cam, Michelle, Wendell, and Sweets were on one team. Hodgins, Angela, Daisy, and Clark were on the other.

Hodgins was currently drawing a sloppy sketch of what was supposed to be a fire truck.

"Robot!"

"House!"

" Flat screen TV!"

Random answers were being thrown around. None were correct.

"It's a fire truck. Come on people!" Hodgins laughed.

"Hon, I think Michael can draw a better fire truck than that," Angela teased.

The room erupted with laughter. It seemed to be a great night. Nobody heard the door to the Lab being knocked forcefully on. Security guards were on opposite sides of the building. The knocking seemed to be as useful as screaming in a pillow. Let's out frustration but does no good.

Booth knew he had to take measures quite further to make the squints hear his repulsive knocks. Earlier, he had rushed out of the house fast enough to forget his cell phone. He paged Shaw in his SUV and knew he had to get to the smartest group of people he knew to help. It was a race of time.

From Angela's office the sound of glass breaking in thousands of pieces was heard. Michael started screaming and shrieking as much as he could. Security alarms went off and the crew knew something was up. Angela soothed her son while the rest ran out followed closely by security seeing an upset, agonized looking Booth standing there, tears streaming down his face.

"Booth, what in the world is going on? Cam started shouting.

"Nothing's okay. I need everyone, that means everyone," Booth pointed at everyone including Michelle. "I need everyone to help me." He broke down in tears.

"Dude, are you drunk? You can't just run in here like this." Hodgins explained rather upset. "You scared my son for heaven sakes."

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to come with us" Security guards came up on both of Booth's sides.

Pushing away, Booth started screaming. "She's got her! She's got… them." He stumbled off crying more.

"Agent Booth, explain further. You're a mess." Sweets started.

"I don't need to hear your crap, Sweets. Pam Nunan. That bitch took Bones, and my unborn daughter. She took them." He continued breaking down.

In all the years Camille Saroyan knew Booth, she never saw him this upset. She knew this meant war. Booth would not rest until he found them.

Angela overhearing this whole conversation stumbled out of her office clutching Michael to her shoulder. "She has Brennan?" Angela started tearing up.

Booth nodded.

"Oh man. Booth we need to find her. Pregnant women don't need the kind of extra stress she's under." Sweets said.

"I know." Booth shouted. "I know." He yelled even louder.

Taking a deep breath he continued. "Look I have Shaw tracing every possible little piece she can on this case. I need Hodgins, and Wendell to go back to our house. Scrap the dirt; look on the ground near the mailbox, that's where she went missing. Find every possible thing you can.

"Michelle, watch Michael for Angela. I need Angela to see if she can track Bones cell phone. I think it might be still on her. Daisy, Clark & Cam I need you to make some calls, see if you can assist Shaw and the agents in anyway. Sweets, come with me."

"Where are we going?" Sweets asked. The shrink was beyond worried. He never saw Agent Booth this pissed off. Someone who took his family would defiantly pay. Especially if it was Pam Nunan.

The shrink and agent drove off to the Hoover in a frenzy knowing they needed to find Bones. If it was the last thing they could do. (cliché, I know)

Arriving at the FBI building, Shaw had already gathered a team of agents together to track down the notorious Pam Nunan.

"Anything yet Shaw?" Booth questioned the frantic looking agent.

"Nothing, sir. However we do have Hacker making an announcement at the 11:00 news about Dr. Brennan's kidnapping.

"Good, thank you Shaw." With that Booth and Sweets stepped into the shrink's office. Booth needed to let the anger and frustration out.

"Why me, Sweets. Why did I have to touch her shoulder and make her so freaking obsessed with me? I should have never done that! I should have been smarter with my options. None of this would have happened. I would be at home with my girlfriend planning our daughter's arrival. It would have been a perfect night. That bitch ruined it. She ruined everything. Someone always ruins everything. That's my problem. Everyone gets to me. Somehow, someway they do."

"Look, I know you are pissed off. I am too. Please trust me though; you had nothing to do with any of this. Pam is a psycho. She won't hurt her Booth. She won't." Sweets said softly.

"How do you know? How is it even possibly for you to know that?" Booth went on slamming his fist on the table.

"I know because, sure she wants to hurt Brennan, but not your baby. It's a part of you. Sure it may be a part of Doctor Brennan too. But it is a part of you. She wouldn't physically hurt your offspring. It would hurt her. My guess is she's going to take this baby as her own when's she's born. She'll try to make you realize you're a "perfect family."

"What about Bones. What will happen to her?" Booth asked sadly.

Sweets pursed his lips. "She will eventually kill her. But, she'll wait until the baby is born. So you technically have 4 weeks to find her."

"But she'll be safe for now?" Booth asked again. "We'll have time."

"Yes, for now she will be fine." The young man obliged.

Hodgins had been picking at dirt and bugs in front of the mailbox of The Booth residence for the past fifty minutes. Nothing particular had popped up yet. Wendell was assisting looking through the mailbox and swiping it clean for any further evidence.

"Hodgins, I think I may have found a piece of something." Wendell showed Hodgins the fragment of blue paper with what seemed to be a purple cat pattern on it. It has two letters on it. "Can you make them out?" Wendell asked.

Hodgins studied the paper thoroughly and jumped up in excitement. "It says S and O. I don't know if it means much though."

"It's just the word "So" How is it evidence? Wendell questioned with his usual puzzled face.

"Look for more clues," Hodgins told the intern. Searching under clump of dirt after clump of more dirt, Hodgins made a discovery.

"Whoa. Look what's stuck under this clump of dirt" Hodgins grinned knowing he may now be able to save Dr. B.


End file.
